Laughing All the Way
by Palmtop Taiga
Summary: Rena wants to talk to Mion about something and when Mion discovers what, she doesn't handle it well.  Rated M for extreme and graphic violence.


Yeah, hello I'm Taiga. I'm really, really, pissed right now and if you have read my other author notes I'm normally not mad. I'm really ticked so I am writing a Higurashi story.

I'M WARNING YOU NOW THAT WHEN I'M MAD I'M _**MAD**_ THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE GRAPHIC, DETAILED AND VIOLENT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Rena is waiting for me at her secret base at the trash dump. I hate going there. How dare people defile our village with their filthy garbage! Why had Grandmother not sued them? It is technically Sonozaki property. You think Grandmother would be furious about her home being dirtied, but still she does nothing! I fume over this as I trudge angrily toward the RV Rena had found there. She is sitting on the roof watching over the mountains of rubbish, most likely looking for something 'cute' to take home. I hadn't a clue as to why she had asked me to meet her here today. Only that she wanted to talk to me about something.

Rena spots me and jumps from her perch, landing nimbly on a flattish piling of trash. I walk the rest of the way toward her and stop in front of her.

"Mi-chan, thank you so much for coming out here!" Rena greets cheerily. I nod and smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Rena?" I ask her. I have no idea what it is. I wish I did. I will soon though.

"Oh, um, well," she blushes a deep red and looks down, "I was thinking of asking Kei-chan something, but I'm really nervous about it and, ah, I was, um, wondering if you would help me to, uh, phrase it." She finishes in a slightly muttered rush. She glances up at my face which feels slightly strained. I have a feeling I know this question she wants to ask. I want to make sure so I manage to bite out between gritted teeth,

"What. Question." I say as naturally as possible. I grind my teeth together. She is looking up at me already and I see her eyes widen, seeming to notice the change in my tone.

"I, um, was wanting to, err, um, ask him if, uh," Her face is turning blood red. Or, rather my vision is, but I figure it is both. The color of blood is steadily filling my vision. She continues, "If he would, um want to go on, ah, eh, well, a, um, date!" She squeaks out the last word. My sight goes completely red. I hear a rage filled scream,

"_**NO!**_" I realize vaguely it is me screaming this. I can't see anything anymore, but the color of blood, yet my hands somehow find their way to her thin throat and clench. I hear her panicked yell as I lift her above my head, but pay it no mind. I hold her throat as tight as I can in my hands. I continue to squeeze until I feel her windpipe begin to give way, then let her fall, hacking, wheezing, and choking. She has one hand at her throat the other supporting her, barely, as she kneels on her knees. I lift my foot and stomp on her back, hearing sickening and satisfying crunches and snaps. She screams in pain. I laugh. I grind my foot into her spine hearing pops and feeling the bones pop and crack.

I lift my foot up off her back. She doesn't move, only moans. I lift up her face and slap her across the mouth,

"A _date_?" I hiss at her, "Listen now you stupid whore, Keiichi is _mine_ and no one, especially like a useless ditz like you, is going to take him from me!" I spit. I look around and spot a rusted knife. A grin spreads over my face. I pick it up, flipping her to her back.

"Well if you won't speak what's inside I guess we'll have to _see_ it," I croon. I pull her shirt up and slash her stomach with the knife. She screams, music to my ears. I slash three more cuts taking out a square of skin, muscle and fat, blood spurted and covered us both. I cleared my eyes of the red and look down to see vital organs; stomach, liver, lungs, entrails, all of it.

"What did you have to eat Rena-chan?" I croon. She doesn't answer, just continues to scream, "That's not a real answer!" I sing-song, "Guess I'll just have to find out for myself!" I scream as the knife slides through the lining of her stomach. She screams louder. When the knife had made the cut acids had begun to leak out, burning and dissolving organs slowly. I make the cut larger and they acids begin to pour, slowly dissolving her insides. It will take hours for her to die this way. Perfect. No one, but her comes her anyways. '_They will if she keeps screaming like that though_' I think. An idea comes to me. I take the knife and with a few expert slices tear up her voice box. Now she can't make a sound. She will die there. Cut up and burned to death by her own body, unable to make a sound. Now no one would be able to take my Keiichi from me. I smile widely and covered in blood with knife in hand, Walk back towards the village. Laughing happily all the way.

I feel better now.

Until next time, this is Taiga.

Sweet dreams darlings…..


End file.
